In data center environments, rack units may house many server devices that host physical and virtual host devices. These servers are connected to Top of Rack (ToR) switch devices that are, in turn, connected to other ToR switches via a spine-fabric. Packets of data communications between host devices in different rack units may be routed between corresponding ToR switch devices via the spine-fabric. In these data center environments, it is desirable for any host device to be able to communicate with any other host device in the data center, regardless of whether the host devices are located in different rack units. Such communications are called any-to-any communications. The ToR switches may be provisioned to send the data packets in the network along routing paths between host devices.